Understanding
by Adorabella
Summary: A little oneshot where Sasuke and Sakura get transported into Naruto's mind and find out sveral things that make them understand the blond more.


This is a little oneshot I thought up a little while ago and I just wanted to get it down before I forgot it… lol.

I should be getting my 'Uzumaki of the Demon village' updated soon, if I get the time… hopefully.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Understanding:

Sasuke sighed. He, Sakura and Naruto were doing a D-rank mission. It was to retrieve a necklace from a blind old lady and give it to the Hokage. Tsunade said that the necklace had healing properties and she wanted to study it.

Sasuke stared at the necklace in the woman's hand. It wasn't anything special. It was simply a white gem chained onto a thin gold chain. What he noticed was that the gem gave off a faint glow.

The old lady smiled at them and Sasuke looked at her eyes for the first time. He shuddered and looked away. She had the pupil, but her Irises were pure white. It looked creepy. The old lady held the gem out to Naruto, who took it, looking at it curiously.

"I think, young boy, you need this most. You know what I am talking about." The old lady wheezed. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised and noticed that the blond was scowling at the woman.

"Thank you." Naruto said somewhat acidly, turned around and left. Sasuke exchanged a look with Sakura and she shrugged. She then turned to the Old lady and said,

"Sorry about our friend, he's never like this."

The old lady smiled and said,

"Don't worry; I just said that he needed the gem the most in this village right now."

Sakura looked confused while Sasuke snorted. They then thanked the woman and left, catching up to Naruto. He was grumbling about old woman that talked a lot. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and the blond turned with a scowl,

"What?" He asked. Sasuke stared at him, Naruto was never like this. Sasuke held out a hand and said,

"Give me the necklace, you might break it."

Naruto's scowl deepened. He walked a couple of steps and then threw the necklace over his shoulder.

"Here."

Sasuke and Sakura lunged for the necklace, only just catching it, Sasuke holding onto the actual gem and Sakura the chain. She glared at the still scowling Naruto and said,

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Get us killed by Tsunade-sama?"

Sasuke, however, was not listening. He was staring at the gem in his hand.

"Erm, guys"

The other two looked at him and then at the gem to see it start to glow a bright white. It pulsated with the three genin watching, enthralled. The light grew stronger and glowed constantly, blinding them. Sasuke closed his eyes, but could not escape the glare of the light. Then he blacked out.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, opening his eyes. He lifted his head when he realised he was lying in water. He looked about and saw the form of Sakura lying next to him. He reached out and shook her shoulder. She moaned and come too. She also lifted her head, looked about and asked,

"How did we end up here?"

Sasuke looked around himself and saw that they were no longer in a street in Konoha, but in a sewer. He frowned, he had no idea. And then he realised something,

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura gasped, sitting up and looking about, unable to see the blond. Sasuke groaned and sat up as well, his whole body ached. He slowly stood up and said,

"Come on, we have to find him… Wherever he is."

Sakura nodded and stood up, wincing slightly. Sasuke snorted at this and moved forward, having no idea where he was going. Sakura walked so close behind him that he could smell her above the smell of the sewer. Not wanting to lose another teammate, he reached back and grabbed her hand. He saw her blush and he said,

"Don't take it the wrong way. We need to find Naruto."

She nodded and looked about, trying to spot him.

They turned down many passages without any success. Sasuke sighed; they were getting no-where. He tried to activate his Sharingan, to see if they were trapped in a genjutsu and found that they would not activate. He swore softly.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked behind him. He glanced at her and said,

"I can't gather any chakra. This is a strange sewer, I don't like it."

Sakura looked troubled, but didn't say anything. Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing Sakura to walk into him. She looked at him,

"What is it?" She asked softly. Sasuke lifted a hand and pointed to a door in front of them.

Sasuke hesitated and then went up to it, putting his free hand in the handle. He turned the rusty handle and opened the room. He took a deep breath and went into the pitch black room, Sakura hastily following him. He scowled; he hoped to have found something useful in here. Suddenly, there was a flicker of light in front of them and they stared enthralled as a kind of video clip played on the far wall. They approached, watching it closely.

_A small blond boy ran down a street, glancing over his shoulder occasionally, fear evident on his young face. Behind him was a group of three drunken men, who were catching up to him. One of them grabbed the small boy, while he cried for help. The men laughed cruelly and one croaked,_

"_Who would help a demon?" _

_The boy yelled and struggled even more. The men laughed and one slapped the boy around the face. The boy whimpered in pain. The two men that were not holding the small boy then proceeded to beat the small boy up. When they had finished, they left the small boy lying face down on the ground, gasping for breath and gritting his teeth in pain. The three men laughed as they walked off, singing a joyous song. The small boy painfully stood up as a large bruise could be seen, forming across his right cheek. The boy limped off down several streets and approached a building that appeared to be an orphanage. He opened the door quietly and entered. As soon as he stepped in, he was confronted by a woman with a long skirt and a loose fitting t-shirt. Her face was hidden in the shadows. The woman slapped the boy around the face and yelled,_

"_This is the third fucking time. I've had it with you. All you do is cause trouble, for me and Konoha. People never want to adopt my charges because of you, you worthless piece of shit. Now get to your room, you are to have no food for a week, understand?"_

_The small boy hung his head low and mumbled a 'yes'. _

"_Good, now sod off to bed, I have better things to do then look at your face."_

_She then turned around and walked off, her heels snapping on the ground angrily. The blond boy limped off to where his room was. It was only big enough for a small bed, which had no bedding on, a small chest of drawers and the walls on the room had cracks in, running the whole length of the room. The boy sat on the bed and huddled in the corner. He then burst into tears and he asked,_

"_Why does everyone hate me?"_

Sasuke stared in shock as the image of the crying boy faded from view. He turned to Sakura, who had covered her mouth, and he could tell she was crying.

"Who could so that to such a small child, why, if I could find them, I would kill them!" She gasped. Sasuke didn't say anything, not trusting himself to speak.

Just then, the wall lit up again,

_A blond boy about five years of age walked into a shop. He had bright blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He looked around at the items and then around the shop, scowling when he saw people glaring at him. He approached the shelf and noticed that people walked out the shop. The shopkeeper approached him and said,_

"_Get out of my shop, will ya? I don't want you driving off my costumers." The boy stared up at the man, no expression on his face what so ever. The man scowled and grabbed the boy by the neck and forcefully led the boy from the shop, and then threw him on the ground._

"_Don't come in my shop again, demon."_

_The man then closed the door and glared at the boy until he got up and walked away. The boy wondered the streets, ignoring the glares he was getting from the people. He also ignored the fact that people swerved around him, as if wanting to put as much distance between them and the boy. He then stopped, looking up at the four Hokage statues. The boy grinned and said quietly,_

"_I'll become Hokage and get everyone to acknowledge me. Just wait and see, I'll be the best Hokage ever!"_

Sasuke stared at the fading image. It was Naruto judging by the whisker marks, blond hair and bright blue eyes. He turned to Sakura and she shrugged. Sasuke moved towards the door, saying,

"Come on, I want to get out of here, I don't like it." Sakura wordlessly followed him. The closed the door behind them and walked away from it quickly, wanting to get as far away as the room as possible. As Sasuke walked along, his mind was churning. What were those clips? Why did they have Naruto in them?

He sighed as he walked along and then remembered that they were looking for Naruto. They walked around the dark sewers for an hour, without success. Sakura had started to complain and Sasuke had lost hope of finding their missing teammate. Tsunade was going to kill them for this. Sasuke then realised that he didn't have the necklace. He turned to Sakura and demanded,

"Do you have the necklace?"

"No, I thought you had it. I didn't have it when we got here."

Sasuke cursed. They _were_ going to die from Tsunade. One, losing her 'little brother' and two 'losing the necklace.

"Don't you have it Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was about to reply when he felt chakra. He frowned. He could tell that Sakura could sense it as well. She shifted. Sasuke warily walked towards the source of chakra and saw at the end of the sewer corridor, was a red light. He moved towards it that opened up into a room with massive bars that were spaced out so a human could easily pass through. What Sasuke noticed, that on the door, was a piece of paper that read 'Seal'

What was sealed in here?

To Sakura's dislike, he approached the bars, staring at them. Sakura followed him slowly and they stopped a few metres from the bars.

Suddenly, two huge red slited eyes opened and stared down at them. Sakura gave a surprised yelp and hide behind Sasuke. Sasuke stood there, rooted to the spot in fear. The eyes continued to stare at them and then a thunderous, evil sounded voice asked,

"**Who are you? And what are you doing here?"**

Sasuke stared at the eyes, not saying anything.

"**Well?"**

Sasuke gulped and asked,

"W-where are we?"

The creature behind the bars laughed and said,

"**You are idiots; you are in Naruto's mind. I am Kyubi. That blasted Fourth Hokage sealed me in here thirteen years ago."**

Sasuke stared at the demon fox. In Naruto's mind? What was that thing talking about? And what is it talking about? Is it saying that Naruto had this demon sealed inside him? He shuddered, thinking about those clips, which he was now certain were Naruto's memories.

The fox chuckled and said,

"**Look behind you."**

Slowly, Sasuke and Sakura turned around and gasped. Standing in front of him was Naruto, and Sasuke stared at the blondes eyes. They were full of hate and such raw pain that made Sasuke avert his gaze.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Walking around my mind and looking at my memories. I really didn't want the reminder, thank you very much. Get out."

Sasuke stood there, staring at the ground, lost for words and then said,

"I don't know how."

Naruto continued to glare at them and Sasuke could feel the hatred coming off Naruto in waves. Sakura felt it was well and she grabbed Sasuke's hand tighter. Sasuke then looked back at Naruto and saw that the blond was clutching his head. Sasuke then had the image of Gaara in mind; the same posture when the sand Nin was suffering and also the eyes full of pain and loneliness. Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto. Naruto then screamed;

"I SAID; GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!!"

The fox suddenly began to laugh as a red light filled the room, blinding Sasuke and Sakura, and blocking Naruto from their view. Sasuke then blacked out.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he realised that they were back in the same street before they had been transported into Naruto's mind. Sasuke lifted his head just in time to see Naruto running away down an ally way.

"Naruto!" He cried, waking Sakura. She groggily sat up and looked about, frowning.

"Are we back in Konoha?" She asked.

Sasuke also sat up and said,

"Yes; I saw Naruto run down there." He said, pointing at the all way that the blond had run down. He then spotted the necklace in his hand. He gripped it tighter and stood up, running down the ally way with Sakura following him. As he exited, he saw Naruto flash down another street. Sasuke cursed and followed. He rounded a corner and ran into someone, falling backwards. Sakura had to sidestep to avoid running into him. Sasuke glared up at Kiba, who he had run into. He then looked beyond the dog boy and cursed. They had lost sight of Naruto. Kiba scowled down at him as Hinata and Shino stared at him, surprised.

Sasuke cursed again and stood up, dusting himself off. He glared at Kiba and asked,

"Did you see Naruto run down here?" Kiba blinked and said,

"No, why?"

"Never mind. Sakura, we need to get this damned necklace to the Hokage." And with that he turned and walked off, leaving Kiba, Hinata and Shino standing there, slightly confused.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he approached the Hokage tower. He went in and opened the door to her office without knocking. Tsunade was seated at her desk, looking at the report that Kakashi had just given them. The Hokage and Jounin looked at them, surprised and a little startled at Sasuke's angry face. He walked up to the desk, with Sakura following at a more slower pace, but stood in between him and Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke threw the necklace down on the table as if were a poisonous snake.

"He ran off."

Tsunade frowned. "Why?"

"I think we scared him." Sakura said quietly. Tsunade's frown deepened. Kakashi lazily regarded them, but there was a question in his visible eye. Sasuke took a deep breath. He pointed to the necklace.

"The blind woman- she never did tell us her name- gave Naruto the necklace and said that he was the one that needed it the most in the village. For some reason, Naruto got a bit upset and got all moody. When we were coming here, I asked Naruto to hand it over so he wouldn't break it. He threw it at us and we only managed to catch it. Then something strange happened, it started to glow and then I blacked out. I then woke up in a sewer, with Sakura, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. We looked around and then we found a door. We went inside and…" He trailed off, trying not to think about the memories.

"And…" Tsunade prompted. Sakura spoke up,

"We saw a couple of Naruto's memories, but we didn't know that at the time. We then went off and then we came across the thing."

"The thing?" Tsunade asked warily, while Kakashi was more alert then usual. Sasuke suspected they knew something, so he said bluntly,

"We met Kyubi."

Both Tsunade and Kakashi stiffened at this. There was silence in the room, and then Sakura said,

"It told us that we were in Naruto's mind and then told us to look behind us and we saw Naruto… His eyes… I didn't like them." Sasuke nodded and said,

"He screamed at us to get out, and I think Kyubi forced us out of his mind. When I woke up, I saw Naruto running away from us. We tried to follow, but we lost him."

More silence followed. Then, Tsunade asked, somewhat hesitantly,

"Do you hate him?"

Sasuke blinked, not really sure. He hated Naruto for keeping the secret from them, but felt sorry at the same time, seeing how the blond was treated when he was younger and unable to defend himself. Sakura shifted and said,

"I'm not sure. I'm angry at him for keeping this from us, and yet, when I remember that memory of him being beaten up when little, I feel angry at Konoha and I feel sorry for him." Sasuke nodded in assent, closing his eyes. There was more silence in the room and then Tsunade looked out of the window.

"Go and find him. I don't him to do something stupid like running out of the village. The Akatsuki are still at large and are just waiting for a chance to capture him. Go tell him that it's alright."

Sasuke nodded, thinking. Where would Naruto be? Without another word, he turned around and walked out, Sakura following him. He thought of getting Kiba to help, but then thought better of it as he didn't want the dog-boy to get involved. Sasuke and Sakura ran around the village, trying to find their missing friend. Sasuke swore, wishing he had asked Kakashi to lend them the use of his summons. They looked in all of Naruto's favorite spots, not finding the blond boy. Sasuke frowned, a little worried. Then, on a whim, he looked up at the Hokage statues, more specifically, the Forth Hokage. Why did he seal the Demon in Naruto? Sasuke now didn't think the Yondaime as such a big hero. He then saw something on the head of the forth. He frowned. Sakura approached and asked what he was looking at. He pointed at the figure on the statue. Sakura frowned,

"Is it Naruto?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged and went off to see, with Sakura followed him closely. They made their way quickly up the statue and then they found Naruto. He had his back to then and had a Kunai out, stabbing it on the statue head in a sign of internal conflict. Sasuke slowly approached, careful not to make any noise.

"Go away." They heard Naruto say from behind gritted teeth. Sasuke froze, unsure of what to do next. He decided to ignore the blond and stood next to him, while Sakura stood on the other side of Naruto. They sat in silence and Sasuke could feel the hatred coming out of Naruto. He squatted next to the blond, receiving a glare. He ignored it and went to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but the boy shied away. Sasuke looked closely at Naruto, noticing for the first time the mask that the boy had out up to protect him-self from most emotional harm. Sasuke suddenly felt very guilty for how he treated the blond. Sasuke could now see that Naruto had a far worse emotional wound then Sasuke. He sat down, looking over the village. Naruto sat still, wanting them to go away, but they didn't. They were silent for a while and then,

"Sorry." Naruto turned on Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a half smile.

"We don't hate you. It wasn't your fault. We are just angry that you kept it from us, but we can understand why you did though." Naruto was silent, too stunned to talk. He shifted uncomfortably, not really believing them. Sakura sat down as well, saying,

"We're sorry for looking at your memories. We didn't know what the hell was going on, we just thought that we had just been transported somewhere and that we had lost you. So we went around, and found your memories and the demon. Sorry."

Naruto sighed. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, noticing the blond flinch, but not shy away. Naruto slowly looked at Sasuke, a question in his blue eyes. Sasuke grinned at him and said,

"We're teammates. We stick together no matter what. And I think I understand you a little better now, ok?"

Naruto was silent and then gave a shy smile, looking back out over the village at the sunset. They watched the sunset for a while and then Naruto asked,

"Anyone want ramen?"

* * *

There you go… a little oneshot for you. Hmm, now I need to continue with 'Uzumaki of the demon village.'

Review and tell me what you think of this!! Please!!


End file.
